los peligros que acechan en otro mundo
by sebahamfan
Summary: esta historia se me ocurrio mientras jugaba touhou ya que en la mañana ya habia visto un capitulo de dragon bal... y ambas cosas se mesclaron en mi cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

los peligros que acechan en otro mundo

 **pues nada tengo que decir, esta historia se me ocurrio mientras volvia a jugar touhou uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, en esta historia habra un pequeño crossover entre este juego que tanto me gusta y una serie que marco mi infancia de una buena manera, la cual es dragon ball asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **antes que nada quiero aclarar que no soy dueño de ninguna de estas franquicias me pertenece, touhou pertenece a Team Shanghai Alice. y dragon ball pertenece a Akira toriyama, una vez expuesto todo esto tambien quiero aclarar que para hacer una historia de esto tambien incluire en la tematica un poco el romance, ya que la mayoria de personajes del mundo de touhou son femeninos aunque quiero aclarar que no sera un harem ni mucho menos, simplemente me centrare en sucesos relacionados con el romance, pero al final el afortunado personaje solo se quedara con una de las chicas.**

 **un ultimo aviso, para esta historia el personaje utilizado sera el gohan de la saga de cell, y si se preguntan porque, es porque simplemente creo que ira bien para esta historia.**

 **"mundo dragon ball"**

 **-han pasado 2 semanas desde la derrota de cell, luego de derrotar a cell los guerreros z siguieron con sus vidas normales aun recordando la perdida de goku, durante este lapso de tiempo gohan obligado por su madre retoma sus estudios dejando de lado el entrenamiento, sin saber que dentro de poco tendria una de las aventuras mas grandes de su vida-**

 **gohan: mama, ya termine las tareas ¿puedo ir a ver al señor pikoro?**

 **milk: esta bien gohan... pero tienes que volver pronto que aun tienes muchas cosas que estudiar.**

 **gohan: esta bien, gracias mama -luego de eso gohan sale de la casa y una vez fuera vuela en direccion hacia el señor pikoro-**

 **"pero, justo en ese momento gohan ve algo que le llama mucho la atencion, se trata de un pequeño agujero que cada vez se expande un poco mas"**

gohan: pero... ¿que sera eso...? deberia de ir a revisar -dice el joven saiyayin acercandose al lugar donde esta ese extraño agujero-

-desafortunadamente para gohan, justo en el momento en el que el toca el suelo ese pequeño agujero se expande a un tamaño bastante grande provocando una gran fuerza de arrastre hacia el joven saiyayin-

gohan: pero ¿que?... esto es demasiado, esta cosa tira muy fuerte... debo transformarme en super saiyayin -dijo el saiyayin tratando de ocupar sus fuerzas para resistirse-

-debido a la falta de entrenamiento el poder de gohan base no era suficiente para enfrentarse a la fuerza de arrastre de este agujero, el joven al darse cuenta de esto decide transformarse en super saiyayin, pero lamentablemente para el no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada pues el agujero aumento su fuerza de arrastre tragando por completo al pequeño saiyayin-

gohan: maldicion... -decia frustrado el saiyayin. debi haber entrenado mas... -decia mientras era succionado por la poderosa fuerza de arrastre-

-luego de varias horas el joven despierta con un ligero dolor de cabeza, ademas de ello estaba en un lugar diferente al anterior-

gohan: pero... ¿como fue que llegue aqui?... ¿acaso fue culpa de aquel extraño agujero?.

?: veo que la cena ha llegado.

gohan: ¿que? ¿la cena? -dice el joven saiyayin mirando hacia todos lados- pero, yo no veo nada.

?: pero pedazo de imbecil... que tu eres mi cena! -dice en voz alta y grave-

gohan: ¿eh? -dice confundido-.

?: muy bien... gracias por la comida! -luego de decir esto, se lanza en contra del joven saiyayin, pensado que ya tendria con esto una deliciosa cena-

-lamentablemente para la figura misteriosa, el joven saiyayin la esquivo velozmente sin darle tiempo a nisiquiera rozarlo-

gohan: hey ¿porque me atacas? yo no te quiero hacer daño.

?: pues en ese caso muy mal por tu parte, porque tu eres mi cena, y estoy hambrienta -dice lanzandose de nuevo al ataque-

gohan: no quiero hacerle daño pero no me deja opcion -dice en voz baja-

-luego de decir eso el joven se lanza con una velocidad extraordinaria y con un simple golpe en el cuello deja a la misteriosa figura K.O-

gohan: bueno... eso fue rapido por lo menos no tuve que hacerle mucho daño. -mira hacia la figura misteriosa que esta en el suelo- bueno... no puedo simplemente dejarle aqui... podria pasarle algo -carga en brazos a la figura misteriosa- bueno... supongo que buscare algun lugar con gente y les pedire que la cuiden -dice el joven saiyayin empezando a caminar-

muy bien, hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si la historia suena un poco cliche o si no es de su agrado, simplemente escribi lo que crei que quedaria mejor, espero sus quejas, correcciones, consejos, lo que sea, gracias por quedarse hasta el final, y hasta la siguiente, adios!.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: el bosque de la magia

el joven saiyayin seguía caminando mientras observaba el cielo, al parecer había luna nueva esa noche.

gohan: me pregunto en qué lugar estaré... no siento ningún ki conocido... todo esto es muy extraño... aunque bueno... viéndolo y comparándolo con el resto de mi vida no parece nada raro verdad? es decir... soy el hijo de un saiyayin y me entreno para pelear... mi maestro es un extraterrestre... y nos volvemos buenos amigos... el muere para protegerme... y después todos los que mueren son revividos con las esferas del dragon... después conocemos a un chico que vino del futuro... mi padre se enferma del corazón, peleamos con androides de gran poder... mi padre se sacrifica para poder salvar la tierra *esto último lo piensa con un poco de tristeza*, mi padre me confía el futuro de la tierra... si, sin ninguna duda mi vida es rara jaja *decía el saiyayin mientras se reía con sus propios pensamientos*. bueno.. debo apresurarme y encontrar un lugar con gente, necesito dejar a esta chica con alguien... *dice mientras observa a la chica que llevaba en brazos, la chica es de cabello rubio y tiene ropas negras con un moño rojo en su cabello*

*mientras pensaba esto el saiyayin empezo a adentrarse en el bosque sin darse cuenta*

gohan: siento ki cercanos a esta área... muy bien.. hora de incrementar la velocidad *dice mientras empieza a flotar a una velocidad media, pero sin acelerar demasiado para no soltar por accidente a la chica* muy bien... la energía viene de aquí *dice el joven mientras empieza a bajar a tierra* debe ser esta casa *dice mientras mira la casa que estaba enfrente a él* ¿hola? *dice con un tono de voz un tanto elevado mientras deja a la chica en el suelo para poder tocar la puerta*

?: enseguida voy *grito alguien desde dentro*

gohan: muy bien... *dice volviendo a recoger a la chica mientras espera a la persona detrás de puerta*

?: pasa por favor, se bienvenido *dice con una sonrisa en su rostro*

gohan: ok, muchísimas gracias *dicen entrando al lugar* woah *dice mientras observa que todo el lugar es un desastre, con un montón de cosas tiradas por el suelo* ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

?: jejeje *ríe nerviosamente* no te preocupes, normalmente este lugar suele estar así *dice sonriendo* pero bueno mientras tanto siéntate *dice observando a la chica que trae gohan en brazos* ¿qué ocurrió? conozco a esa chica, su nombre es rumia, aunque ella no es humana.

gohan: ¿no es humana? *dice el joven saiyayin mientras ve a la chica que tenia aun en brazos* bueno, debí suponerlo, después de todo dijo algo de comerme jeje *decía recordando nerviosamente lo que ocurrió*.

?: ella es una youkai, su alimento principal son los humanos... ahora la pregunta principal, si ella dijo algo de comerte... ¿cómo es que terminaron en esta posición donde tú la traes en brazos? *pregunto con un poco de curiosidad*

gohan: pues... en realidad no quería hacerle daño, pero como no entendía... tuve que noquearla *decía el saiyayin un poco nervioso*

?: ¿que tú la noqueaste? *dijo un poco sorprendida, pues a pesar de que el chico tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético no parecía demasiado fuerte en comparación a un humano promedio, al menos en apariencia* bueno... cambiando un poco de tema ¿cuál es tu nombre chico? *pregunto sonriendo*  
gohan: mi nombre es son gohan, pero puedes decirme gohan, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

?: bonito nombre gohan, mi nombre es marisa kirisame, puedes llamarme simplemente marisa *dice sonriendo*  
gohan: entendido marisa *dice sonriendo*

marisa: bueno, ya que es de noche ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? *pregunto de manera alegre*

gohan: estaría encantado si no es demasiada molestia *dice sonriendo* pero... ¿puede quedarse ella también? *dice mientras observa a rumia que aun sigue en estado de K.O*

marisa: ¿estás seguro? como ya te dije ella no es humana, si se despierta mientras estas durmiendo probablemente trate de comerte otra vez ¿aun así deseas que se quede? *dice con una mirada de curiosidad*

gohan: si, aunque eso llegara a pasar se que esta vez podre convencerla de que no lo haga, además, estando en este estado no me sentiría bien dejándola fuera... *dice con voz calmada*

marisa: creo que te tomas demasiado a pecho este tipo de responsabilidades, pero bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar a una persona, está bien ella se puede quedar *dice con una voz alegre* muy bien yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches gohan *dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia otra de las habitaciones*

gohan: muchas gracias y buenas noches marisa *dice el pequeño hibrido saiyayin mientras se acomoda en el suelo para poder dormir* bien... aun tengo que resolver mis dudas sobre este lugar... pero creo que eso ya lo dejare para mañana.. ahora simplemente dormiré con tranquilidad *dice el hibrido saiyayin mientras cierra los ojos para poder dormir* 

**y por fin la leyenda se cumple después de siglos y mas siglos de no actualizar, aquí está el segundo capítulo, me disculpo muchísimo en serio por todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar, y lamento también en caso de que este capítulo no haya sido de su agrado, la razon de mi ausencia son varias en realidad, una fue porque durante un tiempo olvide mi contraseña de fanfiction xD (si, la menos seria de todas), la siguiente fue un serio caso de falta de ánimos, pues no tenia ánimos ni para cruzar palabras con mi familia (estaba con un decaimiento bastante severo), y la otra es por mis problemas de salud, los cuales se han complicado, y debido a ello he tenido que asistir muchísimo al hospital. pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta, esta vez tratare de tener un capitulo lo más pronto posible, en serio ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que han esperado tiempo por esto, les envió a todos un gran abrazo desde chile y les deseo buena suerte!.**


End file.
